Remembering the Joys of Christmas
by Quill of Minerva
Summary: Albus decided to take it upon himself to bring the spirit of Christmas back into one witches life.


**Remembering the Joys of Christmas.**

**Disclaimer: **They sadly do not belong us though we wish they did

**A/n: **This story is co written with Ang from Hogwarts Duo. We both hope that you enjoy this festive story and we both wish you a very merry Christmas.

A crisp winter wind blew about the windows of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, fully heralding the Christmas season. The full moon hanging effortlessly in the night sky above shone down softly upon the fresh blanket of snow covering the ground. The diamond like flakes of the fluffy white winter precipitation sparkled brilliantly under the moonlight, even as clouds in the distance spoke of more snow to fall in the coming hours.

Albus Dumbledore rested his head against the cold windowpane and sighed heavily. This was his favourite time of year and his heart should be light and carefree but unfortunately it was not. He had noticed the newest addition to the teaching staff, one Minerva McGonagall, had yet to offer the first holiday greeting or merry little smile even when meeting colleagues in the corridors. Over the past few months, he had grown closer to her and yet she kept him at a safe distance, never allowing him too close, for reasons he could not understand entirely. He had done everything within his power to show her attention and yet she still remained a mystery to him on many levels. And her lack of holiday spirit was one of them.

Christmas at Hogwarts had always been a time for celebration. Excited chatter and laughter would ring through the corridors of the old, noble school. The teachers would incorporate Christmas into their lessons and that only added to the Christmas spirit. Just the other day, Albus had been walking along the corridor and heard Professor Binns telling his class about the history of Hogwarts' Christmas decorations.

As Albus continued his walk along the corridor, he made his way to the Transfigurations classroom. He had expected to see the students changing pins into mistletoe or small Christmas decorations but as he came to the doorway, he saw that he had assumed wrong. The students were sitting behind desks and quickly scribbling away notes while their professor dictated from a book. He watched as Minerva expertly transfigured a chair into pig and back again and then give directions to her students. There was no hint of Christmas in her classroom like there were in the other Professors rooms and this saddened him greatly.

As he continued to stroll towards his office, he couldn't get the image of Minerva out of his head. It was the happiest time of the year and yet he could not remember seeing her smile, really smile, much less wish someone a "Happy Christmas!" And the more he thought about that mere fact, the more his heart ached. He loved this holiday so much and he felt that everyone should appreciate the love and camaraderie during the season, especially someone as special and loveable as Minerva McGonagall. So, as he sat down behind his large desk, he set about to plan small ways of drawing her into the holiday spirit and showing her just how much fun Christmas could be with the right person.

He wanted this Christmas to be special for Minerva. He wanted it to be one, which she would never forget for as long as she lived. All he had to do now was plan the perfect Christmas. This year only a small handful of students were staying at the school for the festive period. They were mainly seventh year students who wanted to prepare for their upcoming exams and had wanted the run of the school and the library.

That would make his first obstacle a little easier to overcome. Without having to worry so much about their charges and the antics they might be playing, he might be able to convince Minerva to 'let her hair down' so to speak and really relish the idea of having some fun. Although, convincing her that having fun was a grand idea might be a little more difficult than keeping Cornish pixies out of mischief! But he cared too much for her to let this Christmas season pass them by without at least trying to show her the way the holidays were meant to be spent…with those we love the most.

He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment he had fallen in love with her. All he knew was that he fallen hard for her and all he wanted to do was make her happy. Love had never come easy to him. He was always too aware of peoples' motives when they tried to get close to him. But it was different with Minerva. He felt as though he had known her his whole life, thought he hadn't known her for that long. He would trust her with his darkest, deepest secrets.

After days of struggling with many ideas on how to brighten Minerva's holiday, he had settled on several different things. None of which were spectacular ideas, in his opinion, but at least it was some place to start. Perhaps she was the type that needed to be eased into enjoying the holidays. Whether or not that was the case, he'd made up his mind and nothing was going to change it.

As he raised his hand to knock on her door, she opened it as let out a startled scream and grabbed her chest.

"Oh Minerva, I'm so sorry to have startled you," he said as he gripped her upper arms to steady her.

"I was on my way to the library to check out a book for some light reading but now I think I might need to go to St. Mungo's for my heart," she said with a smile. She enjoyed teasing him and making him laugh and her efforts were often rewarded with his light-hearted chuckles that seemed to be music to her ears.

"Perhaps you'd find my suggestion more appealing than St. Mungo's. I had stopped by to see if you would care to join me in a walk outside. It's cold but if we bundle up nicely, I'm sure we'll have a grand adventure." He waited with baited breath for her answer as he stared into her green eyes, which reminded him so much of the green of the Christmas tree…or even better, the mistletoe.

Minerva looked at his expectant face and then turned around to look out of the window. It had stopped snowing for the moment but the sky foretold more to come soon. Minerva had never been one to enjoy the coldness of winter. She much preferred the spring and autumn months. But, she decided that a walk would be nice. It would give her the chance to stretch her legs and also take her mind off the upcoming festive period.

"How can I refuse such an offer," she asked with a smile? "Come in while I wrap up warmly."

"I would suggest a warming charm on your clothes," he added. "We don't want you ill for Christmas day."

Minerva managed to smile at his comment, though deep down she thought that being ill on Christmas day wouldn't be so bad. It would give her the perfect excuse to get out of celebrating with the others.

They had been outside walking the grounds for nearly half an hour and despite the chilling cold, Albus wasn't ready to return to the warm fires inside. He was having a truly enjoyable afternoon in the company of the woman who seemed to dominate many of his thoughts throughout the days. Although, he'd never be able to tell her that for fear of hearing her laugh at him outright. But still, just being in her presence seemed to warm him from the top of his head to the very ends of his toes.

Minerva, too, had found immense pleasure in his company and the biting air didn't seem to bother her as it normally did. She actually found herself enjoying the time spent outdoors and with such a warm personality as Albus Dumbledore. During the course of their conversation, she had allowed her mind to wander and think of what it might be like to spend even more time with him, in a different kind of relationship. As her mind wandered and conjured all sorts of enticing images for her inner eyes to feast upon, she couldn't suppress the shiver of delight that danced across her spine.

"Oh my dear, are you cold?" Albus asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Perhaps we should get you inside and warmed up. I'd much rather spent a nice holiday with you outside of the infirmary."

"I can just cast another warming spell on myself Albus," she told him with a smile as she reached for her wand, which was in the winter cloak. She found that her fingers were too cold to grip her wand properly. "Albus, would you be so kind as to cast one on me?"

"Anything you ask Minerva," he answered sincerely "but we can go indoors if you prefer."

"I am enjoying this walk with you Albus," she told him. "I don't want to go in yet."

Albus looked at her and could see the determined gleam in her beautiful emerald green eyes. He nodded and then pulled out his own wand. He cast an extra strong warming charm on her to make sure that she wasn't going to freeze to death. He wanted her to enjoy today and not regret it from her sick bed.

Another half an hour later, Albus was feeling a bit chilled to the bone even with his warming charms so he knew Minerva must be positively frozen. Suggesting that they go inside and warm up with some hot chocolate in front of a fire, he looped her arm through his and turned to head back to the castle. They had only gone a little piece when his foot caught on something hidden beneath the blankets of snow and he tumbled to the ground, pulling Minerva down with him.

As he quickly assessed that they were both unharmed, he began to laugh uncontrollably at the situation. They had both been freezing and now, here they were, both lying sprawled out in the wet snow, practically unable to move. It was then that he decided to initiate Minerva into a ritual of winter...making a snow angel.

Suddenly falling back into the snow, Albus began to move his arms and legs about as if he were trying to fly or was having some sort of fit. Minerva was puzzled and dropped back to her knees beside him as he continued to play in the snow.

"Albus, are you alright? Speak to me. Did you hit your head on something?" she asked full of concern.

A smile broke across his face as he opened his eyes and saw her leaning close to him with a worried expression on her face. "Not at all my dear. I couldn't be better." He noticed that she had gone from worried to angry in the amount of time it had taken him to speak his words and he had to repair the situation quickly. "I was merely making a snow angel since I was already on the ground," he chuckled. "You're all cold and wet too. Why don't you make a mate for my snow angel?"

"Albus Dumbledore, I have never made a snow angel in my life and I do believe I'm too old to start now. Besides, I'm already freezing to death and..."

"Well then, we can make one snow angel each and then hurry inside to warm up by a fire. Come on Minerva. I'm much older than you and still making these lovely snow decorations. Although, I will admit, I haven't felt like making them in years, but you seem to bring out the best in me."

To say that she was stunned would have been an understatement. Instead of speaking, she found herself taking hold of his outstretched hand and dropping into the snow. Hearing his carefree laughter and having the brilliant image of his smiling face in her mind, the stern Minerva McGonagall began to make a very small snow angel beside his. But upon further instructions, she gave herself over completely to the idea of being so silly in his presence and attempted to make a beautiful angel to accompany his.

After several laughter filled moments, they both stood and admired their work. "Ah, a beautiful thing to behold...two angels made from the purest snow." Albus smiled as he looked at the images of their bodies in the fresh white snow. "I'm going to name my angel, Minerva," he said looking at her, "for you are truly an angel to me."

"What a lovely thing to say, Albus and you've certainly cheered me up today. So, for all of your efforts, I shall name my angel, Albus, for you have truly made me feel a little of the holiday spirit today."

"Well, I am honoured to have such a fine snow angel named after me," said Albus as he brushed the snow off his robes. "I do find it extraordinary that you have never made a snow angel."

Minerva stiffened slightly and avoided his eyes for a moment. It was true that she had never made a snow angel, a snowman or any of the other snow objects. Her childhood hadn't exactly been easy and fun didn't seem to exist in her home life. Even as a student at Hogwarts she hadn't been out with her friends while they played in the snow.

She knew that in time Albus would ask her why she disliked the festive season. She knew that he had been worried about her and that today was planned to make her loosen up and maybe even talk about her past. She knew that he would not ask her direct questions and that he would ask subtle one but the problem was, was she ready to tell him?

Walking back to the castle, they had both been unusually quiet, especially after such a fit of laughter only moments earlier. Albus was not sure what had just happened but one minute Minerva was laughing and having fun and then the next she was quiet and somewhat reserved. He longed to ask a dozen questions but he didn't wish to pry into her personal affairs. But still, he didn't want her unhappy at Christmas or any other time of the year.

Settling down before the fire in his sitting room, he offered her a mug of his famous hot chocolate, which she politely declined. She asked if she could have a cup of tea and without a second thought, Albus produced her favourite blend prepared just the way she loved it. That seemed to bring a small smile back to her face, but it was nothing like the way she had laughed earlier when they were laying in the snow.

"Minerva, is there something you wish to tell me? One minute we were having a grand time and then the next, things changed and you weren't laughing with me anymore. Did I do or say something to upset you?" Albus set his cup of cocoa aside and stared intently into her face. He could see the pain in her eyes and he desperately wanted nothing more than to take away all of her hurt and make her only feel love and joy. Then again, if he had done something wrong, he needed to make amends quickly for the pain in her eyes seemed to stab at his very soul.

"Albus," she said softly as she fiddled with the handle of the mug "you have done nothing wrong. I haven't enjoyed myself like that for such a long time and I am grateful. I feel the need to be honest with you and tell you where my dislike of Christmas stems from."

Minerva set aside her own mug of hot tea and looked at Albus. She had never gone into much detail about her childhood and Albus would be the first non-family member she had shared this with. Albus was looking back at her, a concerned look visible on his wise yet youthful face.

"Christmas at my home was a huge family affair. Clan members would embark to our family estate," she began with a small smile. "Oh I loved it. I would dance and laugh for two solid weeks and get spoiled rotten by my Grandfather. But that all changed in the Christmas of 1927. I was five at the time and playing 'The Lion and the Eagle' with my Grandfather." Minerva pulled out a tartan hankie and dabbed her eyes before continuing the rest of her story. Albus had remained silent throughout and had reached for her hand.

"The door burst open and in ran these masked men," she continued. "I could hear screaming and curses being yelled. My Grandfather pushed me up the chimney, out of sight while he duelled with.... oh, I don't know how many there were… but I heard them. It all went quiet and I saw my grandfather looking up at me. He looked so alive with his green eyes open but then I saw the blood coming from his mouth and I knew I had lost him."

Albus reached over and without thinking twice, he pulled Minerva into his arms and began to soothingly rub her back. He had to fight back his own wave of tears as she told him the reason for her lack of holiday cheer. And now he understood fully how traumatic and saddening it had been for the little girl still trapped within Minerva's heart.

"Oh Minerva, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine the pain you've had to live with all these years and to have to relive it each and every Christmas must've been terrible for you." She could hear the tears and heartbreak in his voice and part of her felt relieved at having shared some of her burden with someone she loved so much.

"Yes, Albus, it is hard but friends like you make it a little easier to bear. You know, I hadn't thought of the game my Grandfather and I used to play in years. He made it up for me when I was just a wee lass."

"Would you tell me about it, Minerva? I'd love to hear how he charmed a high spirited little Minerva McGonagall into playing a game other than chess," he added trying to lighten her spirits just a bit.

She smiled and snuggled her head against his chest, pillowing her head on his beard. "Well, my Grandfather was a Ravenclaw and they told me that from the moment of my birth, he always said I'd be a Gryffindor. So when I was older, he would play the eagle and I would pretend to be a mighty lioness and we've have grand adventures, just crawling around on the floor, or outside in the gardens." She sighed at the memory of him hoisting her on his back and pretending to fly the lioness to exotic places all over the world for the next great escapade.

"He sounds like a lovely man and I'm sure he still holds a very honoured place in your heart. But Minerva, do you really think he'd want you to be so sad at Christmas? I know you'll never be able to forget the horror of that night, but maybe if you allowed yourself the opportunity to love and be loved, we could build new memories to replace the painful ones," he blurted out in a wave of emotion.

"He was a lovely man Albus, the best of men in my eyes," she explained. "I know that he would want me to live my life and find love but no one has ever stuck around to get to understand me. They only seemed to be interested in one thing and I'm not like that. I need to feel at ease with them and be myself. You are the first person I have told about my grandfather."

Albus held her tightly and rocked backwards and forwards without even realizing it. He felt very honoured to be the man who she had poured her heart out to and he hoped that she would accept him into her life.

"Making snow angels with you today, Albus, reminded me of the Christmases before the attack" she explained. "We never made snowmen or snow angels but we did have snow ball fights. I would always be on my grandfather's team and we always won. You made me realize, in your own special way, that I can enjoy this time again and celebrate it in memory of him. Thank you!"

Albus was moved to tears at her explanations and he hugged her tightly. "Thank you for giving me the best gift of all Minerva, the privilege to share in your memories." He stared into her eyes and watched as her quivering hand reached up and wiped away his tears as she smiled. Overcome with love and protectiveness towards her, Albus slowly lowered his head to hers and watched as she closed her eyes in anticipation.

Brushing his lips against hers felt like touching rose petals to his mouth. Her lips were soft and so very warming and the taste of her kiss left him with a hunger he knew would never be filled. His hands wrapped around her waist and he vaguely realized that she was returning his kiss as her arms looped around his neck, her fingers threading through his hair.

Albus smiled against her lips. This was the best Christmas present he had ever received. She seemed to fit into his arms as though she belonged there and as far as he was concerned he had found his true home…in her arms.

"Albus, you have such a silly grin on your face," said Minerva as she pulled away from him with slightly swollen lips!

"I think I am entitled to such a grin," he replied. "I have just been kissed by an angel."

The End


End file.
